


with every beat of her cocaine heart

by allourheroes, impalafortrenchcoats



Series: off to the races [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, art by impalafortrenchcoats, art is safe for work, fic and fanart, fic by allourheroes, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is a story of mutual possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with every beat of her cocaine heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe we finished this over six months ago. This is supposed to be part of a series of drabbles/ficlets and art for Clark/Lex somewhat inspired by the song "Off to the Races" by Lana Del Rey--hence the title. Perhaps one day we will finish the rest. One day.

Kal doesn’t think about her old life. She bites her lip as Lex pulls her close. The feel of the older woman’s hand as it skims up her thigh, her skirt rumpling around her waist and Lex’s hot breath on her ear has her leaning into the touch. Her back presses against Lex’s crisp suit, the swell of her breasts straining against the fabric.

She turns and smiles, her fingers inhumanly quick as she loosens Lex’s tie, undoes the buttons of her vest and the shirt underneath.

Lex’s breath catches in her throat, surprised as she is every time, but she’s quick to return the smile. It’s predatory and Kal likes it.

It was years ago that they had met. They were different people then. People who had compassion. Weakness. She doesn’t go by that name anymore, preferring the one that separates her from those that raised her.

Lex likes her new persona, likes knowing all her secrets. She pushes until Kal’s back is to her again. She kisses the back of Kal’s neck beneath her long dark hair and her hand slips between their bodies to unzip the younger woman’s dress. Kal is so strong, so fast, but she lets Lex have all the control she desires—needs, really. Kal lets Lex possess her.

"You’re mine," Lex murmurs.

Kal tilts her head, offering the expanse of her throat to her. She’s heard that said a thousand times. She never says the same, true as it is. She knows those same words would make Lex feel as though she was losing herself. Truth is, Lex couldn’t get away from her if she wanted to. The closer they’ve become, the more of herself she’s revealed, the more she’s learned of Lex in turn, could exploit Lex as Lex could Kal.

"Lex…" is all she says instead, the other woman mouthing along her throat and, god, she wants her. She wants to devour all that Lex represents, the falsities and all. Whatever takes her away from who she was.

That’s why she dresses the way she does now, why she’s unrecognizable to anyone who knew her before. Anyone but Lex.

The only thing keeping Kal’s dress from slipping to the floor is the proximity of their bodies. Her hum turns into a moan as Lex cups her breast through the thin fabric, tugs at it until she’s exposed to the cool air. Not that it bothers Kal in the slightest.

Faster than her dress will dare fall, Kal has moved like a blur, capturing Lex in her arms. She has her trapped against the wall next to the rather lavish bed she’s become accustomed to. “Was that okay?” she asks and the uncertainty in her voice has Lex kissing her hard, knowing both of them can handle it. Her tongue slides against Kal’s and the Kryptonian’s submission can be felt even here.

Lex pushes Kal back, and the blue dress slips to the floor. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” She grins.

Kal blushes and steps forward, kneels in front of Lex. “So are you.” She goes slow—terribly, humanly slow—as she undoes the other woman’s slacks, is almost dizzy with the smell of her. She wants to taste her, licking her lips before she gets Lex’s pants to the floor.

Lex hooks a leg over Kal’s shoulder and lets her skull fall back against the wall, tangling her fingers in her alien’s thick black hair. To think that Kal had no idea what she was doing when they began… The things she’d wanted to do to that innocent little farm girl and thought she’d never have.

Kal slides her tongue across Lex’s cunt and sucks gently on her clit.

Lex is lucky and she knows it—with Kal’s superhuman speed, a vibrator can no longer compare. As the Kryptonian tongues at her, she watches, pleased. Her fingers curl in Kal’s hair and the other woman moans against her. One of Kal’s hands nudges her thigh, the other pinning her hip to the wall. She slips in two fingers and the sensation is enough to have Lex coming, shaking with her orgasm.

Kal examines her through her own haze and thinks she looks no more debauched than usual. Shirt, vest, and blazer aren’t quite slipping off her shoulders, but it’s a near thing. Lex’s tie hangs between her breasts as she breathes heavily, her whole body flushed.

Lex smirks and Kal’s grip on her loosens.

Lex takes what is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> (Can you believe impalafortrenchcoats colored that picture on her phone? Wow. She is just amazing. I wrote the fic on mine, but that is far less impressive. Someone should maybe tell her how great she is... -allourheroes)


End file.
